


They get down to it

by Callmyname



Series: Young Neil [4]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Not written properly, Smut, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: Shameless smut. Teensy weeny amount of plot showing through in fourth chapter. Maybe perhaps. If you want more background to smut in New chapter, (3/1)  read ghost story.The only story I spent hours on trying to write properly - no-one bothered to read. This is hacked together unfinished nonsense that made me laugh writing it, need a beta. HELP.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Young Neil [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Protagonist gets kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes that the reason I am struggling to edit this is not just broken phone screen, filthy / wrong glasses it's also apparently glaucoma + cataracts. Sigh. Will re-write after my new bed arrives, and I get a hopefully decent nights ssleeepp. 
> 
> Beta or coauthor appreciated. My poor art gallery work feels sad, unloved and abandoned. Zzzzz.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short sex scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Protagonist's POV. 
> 
> Definitely referencing young Neil thread. But also the dream sequences - could be alternative reality leaks.

The meal was lovely, but now was time for dessert. 

Neil looked incredibly relaxed. The bottle of wine had been a good idea. The fireplace crackling, people chatting. 

We walked down the gravel pathway, and got to the gate. I typed the code in and they opened. The front door was soon deal with. We had arrived.

"Drink?" , I asked. Neil nodded, and looked around. I had kicked my shoes off, and indicated he do the same. "Bath. Or shower!? " 

"Oh please. Shower I think."  
"There are plenty of clean towels in the linen cupboard - let's get this place a bit warmer first." 

I show him. Check to see -ah it's a power shower. Instant hot water. 

Our hands meet again, as I hand him his drink. I caress his fingers slightly - and look at his reaction. His eyes are slightly blown, and his cheeks are flushed. I turn the fan heater on - it's outrageously effective, and blasts out a gush of warm air. 

I help him off with his coat. Ruck sack. Kit in the utility area - my coat comes off next. I go to loosen my tie- pull it off. Look at its silken length in my hands. Wrap it round my fingers and bring it to touch his cheek. His bristles feel so good. 

Suddenly he lunged forward, and wraps his arms around me. We are kissing at last. His tongue probes between my lips, and I feel it's length running inside my mouth. I gasp and push back with mine. I can feel him panting against me - his body rubbed tightly against me. My cock is trapped, and oh God Neil, I gasp. His hand tugs at my belt, and slides it out. I fumble to help. A slap to the back of my hands - the tie is wound around my wrists. 

There goes the button. He is down on his knees in front of me, that warm mouth has enveloped me. I am not going to last long.


	2. Neil is given a shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Neil.
> 
> Badly edited. Yeah whatever.

I could feel the leather against my thighs, his hands spreading them open. 

His finger probed my bottom. I felt the sensation of something slippery being applied, and then oh were did he get that toy from? It slid in past my sphincter, and settled in place. 

"Just wait here", he smirked. 

I heard the shower start up, and then he came back for me. Pulled me into the warmth. Soap was spread down my body, and the powerful jets of water pulsed over my body, washing the dirt and sweat off me. I could feel the toy every time I shifted slightly. God my cock was throbbing. 

I felt it coming out. And then: the intrusion of him. God. His rough hands ran over my body, bending me over. The water ran over me, and I squirmed as he pushed further in. Held me tightly, and started to thrust harder.  
"Please", I begged. His hand wrapped around me, and pumped me frantically - as I felt his cock pulse deep within me. His kissed my neck and I shot into his hand. He took his fingers and sucked my seed into his mouth.


	3. Bed head rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought he was asleep? No, Neil springs back into action.
> 
> POV the Protagonist

The early morning sunshine - I could hear birdsong and a quiet murmur of traffic in the distance. I felt fantastic. There was a lingering taste in my mouth that I could not quite identify.. It was slightly salty, but there was something about it. 

Nonsense dream images flashed past. Neil lying on an arm cot. Starlight and water. His uniform, half-ripped from him, cock dangling, chest heaving. People pointing and staring. Him running hard down a corridor, chasing a figure in a mask. The sensation of his hot mouth upon me. His tongue working it's magic. His hot body pressed against me. Gradually the jumbled images faded away, as my mind drifted in and out of sleep, to be replaced by more accurate memories of last night....

I could feel my cock harden painfully. Neil. Oh my God Neil. Images of him down on his knees before me. The way he responded to my toy. His internal self-control. How he helped me open him . Moving him against me in the warm water. Seeing the pleasure on his face. Lathering his body clean. Feeling his body responding to mine as I pushed into him, our bodies synchronised as we built up to orgasm. The Orgasm itself, overpowering us both. Staggering out of the shower, wrapping us both in soft towers. rubbing him dry. Running my hands through that amazing soft hair. Collapsing into bed, falling into a deep contented slumber. The taste - and smell - of his come was what had lingered in my mouth, bringing a feeling of contentment and bonding. I looked over at his body sprawled next to me, and ran a hand gently through his hair. it really was as soft as I remembered it, tangled and perfectly Neil. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" , I quietly said. 

He stirred, opened his eyes - and game on.

That body sprang into action. Seems he had not really been asleep. No. We were in tune even more as we woke. We had shared our early morning reminisces, and now? It was time for action. 

I was suddenly under his hot body, hands pulling me open, into position. Spreading my legs. His muscular thigh pushed between mine I could feel his cock grinding against me. I could feel moisture leaking from it. Oh yes indeed It seems that we had both being thinking about last night. Yes, oh yes. 

A warm, hot breathe - and we were kissing again. God that tongue. He nipped my lip slightly, demanding I open to him. 

I gasped. 

"Neil, oh God. I thought you were asleep."  
"No" , he purred "your turn, darling". 

He writhed against me. His mouth came down upon me again. Kissing down my neck, warmth spreading nips across my chest . A hand round my cock, I gasped. Hot skin rubbed against me, slick and slippery, and I panted desperately. He was breathing hard. A wash of overwhelming affection. He eased himself into me, and oh God the sensation was exquisite, painful pleasure. He rocked against me. " Neil!" I gasped his name. I felt hot semen spurting onto me - into me. Oh god. I am taken to completion, filled with the scent of his sweat and come. 


	4. The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream mixed in with thoughts. Definitely needs rewriting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumps locations - it's a dream  
> Needs a bit more editing actually probably a lot, but bored of doing this right now.

READER I -SKIP THIS WW

But no: that's not how it happened. How it was, though, was perfect. 

_From the protagonist's point of view_

I slump down onto the sofa, look up at him. He is staring at me intently. A huge grin comes across his face. I look back and smile. 

Clothes: we need to go clothes shopping. He is such a delight to the eyes, and I long to see him (back) in his usual outfits, worn like he does not have a care in the world, He would - does look divine naked, or in the worst catering staff uniform. I know; I have now seen both. 

\----

I think again about the dream.

We are camped out under the stars. The night sky is lit up with a bright moon. We snuggle next to each other, warm mug in hand. Our sleeping bags are zipped together. I can feel his body pressed up against mine. A star shoots across the sky, impossibly bright.

" Can I make a wish?" He asks softly.

"Of course. 

Warm lips press against me. A moment later, he is open beneath me, writhing in pleasure as I pound into him. His pale skin contrasting against my darker tones. The moonlight reveals everything. 

\-------- 

There is a huge clap of thunder, and rain pours down outside the hut, a fire burns brightly in the hearth. I can scent pine, and an intense smell of sweating body musk that drives me wild with desire. We are in a huge four poster bed. I can feel the soft sheets beneath my knees. His face is open. His pleasure obvious in his grin. 

\------ 

Our gazes fix, my hand rests on his, and pulls his fingers up to my mouth. I gently kiss the back of his hand, then turn it over and stroke across the sensitive skin on the palm. 

__

\-----

We stand staring at each other. I pull him towards me, and there is no resistance - he falls eagerly into my arms. we kiss, and kiss some more. 

_  
"A beautiful love affair" I murmur._

_"Star crossed lovers separated by time and circumstance" . I run a hand under his chin, and watch his eyes blaze with passion as my mouth comes down upon his._

//grrr dont like that:GGG

\------


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring filler bits.
> 
> Actually I am pulling this chapter to pieces mentally, because I think there are better places I know for this whole sequence of events.

I remembered my dream [ camping out with him, and fucking him under the stars] . §  
fairly sure I actually wrote dream sequences, but also that they were really boring and showed my heart was not in the right frame of mind. It took me a lot of story telling before I got round to my first bit of smut. Actually, I do remember what this place was like. §  
Reality let me down; a cold, bleak and uncomfortable place, with little in the way of shelter, constant aircraft noise and not much chance of stars, thanks to light pollution.

Staines res had failed me. Excellent for protection against posterity, and the time pincer meetings proved all that we could have hoped for. But not the best of locations to take an innocent young version of Neil and treat him like I so desperately wanted. 


	7. (Prequel to) sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil lies there getting all hot and bothered at the thought of Pro. Come on, posterity.

Pro was always coy about how he was recruited, but it was obvious he had serious military training. Never miss an opportunity for a .. Neil knew the missing word was a fuck, but it did not offend him. _actually truth be told, it excited me desperately_

Though his lack of crude language - that was noticeable too. _I wonder what he will scream if I ever get him in bed! Or will his self-control not break even then? I suppose not. Certainly torture did not break him, so why should pleasure?_

So, all that gorgeous toned muscle driven by a deliciously trained mind - _no, I guess it's me that will be screaming for mercy._

__

__

Just the thought of what he can do to me? Oh please. 

_Now, how am I going to seduce him? Answers on a postcard, posterity._

\----  
Neil picks up his mail, laughs at the sight of a postcard of a Goya. Sure enough the familiar scrawl on the back.  
"Sorry, Neil. The timing was off. Posterity'.

Four days later, he is just nicely lathering himself up, when he feels the door of the shower open. He finds himself crowded up against the wall. . Not long afterwards, his musings prove entirely right. It is him that lets out the scream of uncontrollable pleasure. His new (?) lover takes him apart with precision and control .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter just worked. I may write more shower sex as flash-back, but have noticed that I need to write a whole bunch more story, before I can write "meaningful" sex scenes. That takes time, effort and maybe even sleep?


	8. Going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invisible Neil goes down on the Protagonist - in a restaurant, admittedly a very quiet one. Changes perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't trust my ability to not accidently delete stuff. Also trying to work out how to do two different time loops. Longer than Ghost story, as it's also got Neil's perspective. 
> 
> Neil is invisible - or a ghost.

_Neil's perspective_  
The meal is almost over, and I can feel those vodka tonics doing their job. God, I want him. I carefully slip the notebook onto the table, open to the page. I had already drawn a bunch of diagrams and notes in it, hopefully covering enough possibilities. After all, he can neither see nor hear me, so this is a bit tricky, and I wasn't sure if he would go along with my naughty plan. Doing a pincer movement on the restaurant had proven fairly difficult, but I had established he would be mostly left alone. 

The million dollar question presents itself to him.  
"Do you think you can control yourself if I go down on you here, and if so are you up for it?"

There is a state diagram with links to page numbers . I hear him say quietly "I think so"

well, I was pretty sure he would reply that way, but I still had to ask. Consent and all that jazz.

I flick the page over to page one. Which has written on it:  
"Okay that's page one. Good choice.  
  
|<->| Pour yourself a large cup of coffee, and loosen your trousers like you have eaten too much. As much as you feel comfortable with.

I-<>| You could even stand up slightly. Yeah shuffle forward. Remember, the coffee is stone cold, but observers won't know that. If you are struggling - spill it on your hand and leg, actually you may want to do that at some point so you have a huge wet stain on your trousers. You can use the spare napkins to dab yourself off - and hide what is actually happening under your boxers. Also you can sit there apparently gasping with pain.  
-"Got that", he quietly murmured, and does exactly as suggested.

There is a diagram labelled with various of the possible actions, and how to move through them. I watch him as he studies it carefully. The text continues on beneath:  
_Remember to wave off any waiters if they spot you. Have the "burn cream" from your first aid kit to hand, and go to use it on your " burnt leg". That's the lube, okay, in the wrong box so you can use the box as misdirection, whilst I use the lube for its intended purpose . Got all that?_

-"Yes" he quietly says. 

I reach to undo his belt. As suggested, he is half-stood up, as you do when you have eaten too much and the waistband is too tight. Smart: he has got it. By standing up slightly, wiggling them around enough without catching anyone's eye, I can give his fingers an assist, and start on prepping him. I open the first aid kit, and get the lube out of the box labelled burn cream. Leave the box visible on the top of the rucksack, so he will have to bend down to pick it up. My hand sneaks into his boxers and slides round his cock. There is a most satisfactorily hardened cock. I give it a good start with my hand, and he is soon struggling to control his breathing. He glances down at the diagram. 

YOGA!

My hand works in concert with my mouth. I take his cock into my mouth, and hear a splash followed by a suppressed gasp. That would be the coffee going over. Sure enough he bends down, and I take the opportunity to start opening him up. Guess fucking him would be possible, but??? God this is so bloody exciting. What a wicked team we make. 

(From Pro's perspective) The first aid kit quietly opens - and yup. Spilt coffee sounds a good idea, as I feel a hand sneaking into my boxers. Nimble fingers wrap around me, and stroke my hardening erection. I help adjust the cushions so that a hand can get underneath. That's my balls being played with. Hot warmth envelopes my cock. I managed to mostly suppress the gasp, but spill a little of the coffee anyway. It's an excellent cover. I bend down to dig in my rucksack, gasp with pain and dramatically pad at my "burns" . Sure enough a waiter catches my eye as I stand up. I have the burn cream at him, and say "Don't worry, it's all under control" .

Hand cream in one hand - opened. I squeeze some out,and feel it being applied. My breathing - well we all know I can control that well enough. I am flushed, but that would me having polished off the vodka tonics for my friend. I had insisted they line another two up for him.

My cock is being worked over expertly. It's hard not to cry out again as I feel fingers working open my back passage. God, this is so intense. Trying to control myself makes this even more exciting. It's too much. I gasp, but the noise is covered by a small crash as the table is jolted backwards away from me- and more coffee slops around. I come hard into the eagerly sucking mouth

I sit up and go to dry myself and the table off with napkins and a bar towel. Realise that I am being pulled backwarss. Oh god. An eager handful of invisible Neil is pressed up against me. A hand presses mine onto a very hard cock. Ah... this is what I need those towels for. It seems that I can return the favour. I listen to the song on the background music - it's one of his songs, and sing along to it loudly to cover his gasps. 

Or mine. Does he really think I can manage to ride him in this restaurant? Fuck me. Well, exactly that, I guess. Ah, yes. It seems we can. He has hold of me, and is pushing and pulling me into position, I feel him sliding into me. This is almost completely overwhelming. No-one is paying attention to the drunk in the corner. Why should they! The music is quite loud by now, and they are more interested in encouraging each other to get up and perform Karaoke. 

\- it's one of his favorite songs, of course.


	9. A late arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil arrives

"Hi Darling, sorry I am late',

Neil arrives, slides in next to the Protagonist, and gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

" what's the matter, darling? You look like you have seen a ghost"

The protagonist struggles to calm his breathing. "Its not so much a matter of seeing a ghost, as feeling - and feeding - a ghost" . It's worn me right out.

He snaps a finger at the nearest waiter, and asks him to bring the menu and another vodka tonic.  
Neil interjects, "oh definitely another extra large vodka tonic seeing as how my friend just kicked the table over. As for food, "I" 'll have the largest steak you do, a great big pile of fresh vegetables, chips. Whilst you are at it, can you just bring the dessert trolley round? I can see it's late and you are busy. Oh don't worry about the mess. Done enough jobs like this, I can do this in my sleep".

\- Yes sir, of course.  
-And where is the coffee- we need a fresh pot. The waiter indicated - ah yes, thank you, I think that's us sorted. Oh, can you cover the steak if I am not here. Think we need to get a bit spruced up - he can have his Christmas present now. . 

He kicks the table back a bit, stretches out his legs and gives the protagonist another kiss. His trademark grin is all over his face.

"I told you we got up to some stuff" . There is a giggle from under the table. 

Then he looked at the notes on the table. "Read it all!? Good, I will get rid of the evidence." Gets up and throws them into the fire. Dumps some of the empty glasses, comes back with fresh coffee.

-Recovered yet? 

He squeezes the Protagonist's thigh. - oh dear, you did make a mess, good thing I brought your Christmas present. We should take it into the toilets and get you spruced up. 

I am sure that my steak can look after itself. A bit of exercise to work up my appetite. 

The protagonist  
"You want me ..without pants... again?.


	11. Conversation over dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parallel world

You look a bit ruffled, darling. 

Like you saw a ghost

\- it's not so much seeing a ghost that is the problem. It's what the ghost wanted to eat.

\- Oh really? Hungry ghost. " Neil smirks. 

Anyway, darling, here comes my steak. I think I will eat it whilst it's hot. Your trousers okay?

Yes, I did not spill too much actually on them it mostly went on the towels. He did suggest I bite down on that. 

Ah, our ghost sorted everything out for you with his diagrams, did he.

And did you sleep with him?

Not yet. 

In that case, he will just have to wait for the next pass through this restaurant. I will have to help you into your new suit, darling. There is a nice large disabled toilet back there, and you look like you could do with finishing what GHost started. 

Then we probably need to fix him, because you want to get to see me more often, yes?

**Author's Note:**

> May follow on from "future in the past" OR from "art Gallery" . I just wanted to try some smut to fill those boring dark days.
> 
> Also that flat gets a lot of time pincer "action" so imagine whatever combo of ages and experience you fancy best. I am not even sure I don't have alternate universe stories.
> 
> My two series -I want to link them in more than one way, because it would be neat to write the story from two time-loop points of view. But it seems no-one really cares to read my stories anyway. Just badly written, incomplete smut. 
> 
> And if anyone wants to help me put e.g. proper punctuation in - is slow on a smartphone.


End file.
